The Light Inside the Dark 5: 2014
by kattiesmom
Summary: Part five in the Light Inside the Dark series. Lucifer has risen. Calleigh and Dean are transported five years in the future by Zachariah, the angel, to see what will happen, if Dean doesn't say yes to Michael. Dean was Michaels true vessel, and Sam was Lucifer's Vessel. Can they change the future and still say no to the angels?


_The Light Inside the Dark_

_2014_

The world was coming to an end. The Devil had risen. Dean didn't trust Sam any more. To tell the truth, Calleigh wasn't sure how much she trusted Sam either. For the second time Sam had chosen Ruby, a demon, over humans. This time he chose Ruby over Dean. Their brotherly bond had been broken, and it was unknown if it could ever be repaired. Bobby had been possessed by a demon, and tried killing Dean, but Bobby had taken control, and stabbed himself with the demon knife. Now, Bobby was paralyzed from the waist down.

The three of them worked together for a hunt. They headed to Colorodo, to help Rufus with a job, where they met up with Ellen, and her daughter, Jo. Apparently, the Horseman War had touched down, and turned the town against each other, making everyone think that demons had taken over the town.

They managed to get War's ring off his hand, and cure the town of their delusion, and headed back to Bobby, who was still in the hospital. Cas showed up and gave them all a sure fire way to go under the radar of all angels and demons. Especially since they had found out that Dean was Michael's vessel.

Dark had fallen, and they had said good night to Bobby. Calleigh gave him a hug, and told him that she would visit him again soon. They headed for the Impala, and the boys got into an argument. Dean told Sam that he didn't think that he could trust him, and Sam didn't know what to tell Dean to make everything better.

The next day, they were at a rest stop, to stretch their legs. They took a seat at one of the picnic table, Sam wanted to talk to them about something. It was then that she had to make another tough decision. Sam told them that he thought that he should get out of hunting for a while. He didn't think that he was stable enough to keep on hunting, that he would get one, or both of them, killed because of his recklessness. He was walking away from them, and Calleigh need to decided if she was going to stay with Dean, or go with Sam. She remembered the last time that it was just her and Sam. She didn't want to go through that again. She was going to be staying with Dean, and continue to hunt. Sam left shortly after that, and caught a ride with someone. He was gone. She felt a tear fall. Dean gave her a hug, and wiped away the tear from her cheek. He told her that it would be okay, that Sam knew how to take care of himself, he would be fine. She knew that he was right, but that didn't make her worry any less.

X*X*X

Calleigh had fallen asleep on the way to the motel, but woke up once Dean shook her awake. She groaned, but opened her eyes. She looked over at Dean.

"Are we there?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah, let's go. You can sleep on a bed, which will be much more comfortable than the front seat." He told her.

She nodded, and grabbed her things from the back of the car. They got out, and almost immediately they were stopped by a church goer, asking about if they had thought about GOD's plan for them. Dean muttered something, but Calleigh wasn't paying attention to that, she noticed that the man was looking way too interested in Dean. It didn't sit right with her, but she didn't say anything, she figured that it was her over active imagination being way too tired. She followed Dean up to their room, and dropped onto the bed. There was just one bed in the room, and Dean told her to take it, that he would make a spot on the floor to sleep on. She wouldn't hear of it. She told them that there would be enough room on the bed for both of them. It took a moment, but he finally agreed.

Calleigh used the bathroom to change into some night clothes, and then Dean went in to clean off his jacket. Calleigh was looking out the window, when she heard Dean talking. Calleigh turned to find Cas standing in the bathroom with Dean. Cas needed Dean's help. Dean agreed to help, but not before he could get some sleep first. Cas agreed, and then left. They decided to head to bed.

X*X*X

Calleigh woke up when she felt Dean get out of the bed. She opened her eyes, and saw him take a seat in a chair, with his cell phone to his ear. She groaned and put the pillow over her head, to block Dean's voice, and tried to get back to sleep. She heard Dean say Sam's name. She pulled the pillow off of her head, and sat up just as Dean ended the call. She looked at Dean, hoping that Sam was coming back to them.

"That was Sam? What did he want? Is he coming back?" She asked.

Dean frowned.

"You should get back to sleep Calleigh, I'm sure that Cas will be back sooner than later, so get in your sleep now." Dean told her.

She got out of bed, and walked over to him.

"No, tell me what Sam called for." She told him.

Dean exhaled loudly.

"Sam said that he is Lucifer's vessel." He told her.

"What?"

Dean nodded.

"I told him that we should be as far away as possible, so the angels and demons wouldn't use us against each other. He won't say yes, so they're both screwed. Everything will be fine." He said.

She shook her head.

"This has gotten way out of hand, way too quickly." She said.

He hugged her tightly.

"Let's try to get some more sleep before Cas comes back." Dean told her.

She nodded, and they went back to bed.

X*X*X

Calleigh could feel Dean shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. She groaned.

"Give me five more minutes, I'm sure Cas can wait that long." She told him.

"Calleigh, you need to get up right now, we have a big problem." He told her.

Her eyes popped open. She saw Dean first, and then she looked past him, and realized what he meant. The room was in ruins from non use.

"What the hell is going on? What happened?" She asked, sitting up.

"I have no idea. It was like this when I woke up too. We have to figure out what is going on, and try to get back to where we were." He told her.

She nodded. She got up, and they headed outside, cautiously, to figure out what was going on. The town was deserted, and run down. This didn't sit well with her. They walked for a while, and Calleigh was being very careful where she walked, since she only had a pair of socks on. Apparently, her shoes and street clothes hadn't made the trip with her. Maybe she should do what Dean did, sleep in his clothes and shoes.

They heard something in an alley way, and they went to check it out. It was a little girl, sitting on her knees, with her head bent over, and her hair covering her face. Dean called out to her, but she didn't respond. He started walking towards her, but Calleigh grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Maybe we should leave her alone, she might be dangerous." Calleigh said.

"She's a girl." Dean said.

"Why is she all alone? Where is everyone?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know, why don't we ask her." Dean said.

Dean continued walking to the little girl. Dean got to her and started to squat down, to her level. That was when the girl attacked Dean with a broken part of the mirror that she was next to. Calleigh called out Dean's name, as Dean tried not to get cut by the little girl. Dean managed to knock the girl out, and Calleigh ran to him. She checked to make sure that he was okay. Dean looked around, and cussed. Calleigh looked where he was looking.

"Croatoan. What's that?" She asked.

"Nothing good, at all. It's a virus that turns humans into zombie like creatures. It's not pretty, trust me." Dean told her.

They suddenly saw a group of people walk into view. Dean grabbed her arm, and took a couple steps back. He didn't need to tell her what to do, her fight or flight response was kicking in. Calleigh and Dean turned and ran. The mob ran after them. Calleigh ran, she couldn't worry about her feet at that moment. Zombies were after them, and these ones knew how to run, fast. The mob was gaining on them, and they ran into a small problem. There was a chain link fence in their way, and they didn't have any time to climb it. Dean and Calleigh looked at each other, and turned to face the coming mob. Calleigh grabbed Dean's hand, and squeezed it. If she was about to die, she wanted to be with someone, so she wouldn't die alone. The mob was almost right on top of them, when bullets started flying. Dean and Calleigh dropped to the ground. They crawled under the bullets, and ran to get some pace safe. They made it away from the bullets, and took a minute to catch their breaths.

She looked over at him.

"I think we need to figure out what the hell is going on, and how to get back to where we are supposed to be." She said breathlessly.

"I agree one hundred percent. Let's go, we need to find a car, and try to locate everyone." Dean said.

She nodded. Dean got to his feet, and helped her to hers.

X*X*X

Dark had fallen before they had found a car. Dean managed to make an opening in a chain link fence, and they squeezed their way through. They stood, and turned back around. Calleigh's mouth dropped open at the sign she saw.

"Please tell me that I am reading that wrong." She whispered to him.

"2014. You're not reading it wrong." Dean said.

Calleigh grabbed his arm.

"We need to go and find Bobby, he might be able to help us." She said.

They went to find a car.

Dean hot wired a suitable car, and they headed for Bobby's. Neither of them spoke much, both were preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Dean tried getting cell reception, then tried finding a news channel on the radio. It was nothing but white noise.

"That's never a good sign." He said, and turned the radio off once more.

Calleigh looked out the window as Dean drove.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Austrailia."

Both Dean and Calleigh jumped in surprise, and turned to look in the back of the car. Zachariah was sitting there, with a newspaper.

"I should have known this was you, it has your stink all over it." Dean said.

"President Palin defends Houston bombing. There's certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports, that's right no more sports. Congress revoked the right to public assembly." Zachariah said.

"How did you find us?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources as of late. Human informants. We have been making inspirational visits to some of the fringier christian groups. They've been given your image, and told to keep an eye out." Zachariah said.

"The bible freak outside the motel, he what, drop the dime on us?" Dean asked.

"Onward christian soldiers." Zachariah said.

"Okay, good, great, you have had your jollies, now send us back, you son of a bitch." Dean told him.

"You will get back, all in good time. We want you to marinate a little bit." Zachariah said.

"Marinate?" Dean said, confused.

"Three days Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you." Zachariah said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that your choices have consequences." Zachariah told him.

Zachariah moved foreward more, and held up the paper for them to see.

"This is what happens to the world if you don't say yes to Michael." Zachariah said.

Zachariah sat back, and lowered the paper once more.

"Why don't you just take a look." Zachariah said.

Calleigh looked over at Dean, and Dean shook his head. Calleigh looked back at Zachariah, but he was gone once more.

"I don't like the sounds of things. Why is he making us stay here for three days?" Calleigh asked him.

"I don't know Calleigh, but it looks like we won't be getting back until Zachariah decides to bring us back." Dean said.

She ran her hand through her hair, and exhaled loudly.

"We need to find Bobby, and make sure that he's okay." Calleigh said.

"I'm heading that way now." Dean said, and started driving faster.

It was daylight when they had gotten to Bobby's house.

They knocked, but there was no answer. They went in, and Dean called out to Bobby. Nothing. Calleigh had a pit in her stomach. They walked into the library, and turned to the kitchen. Both Dean and Calleigh froze in their tracks. Calleigh's heart skipped a beat, and then plunged into her stomach. They walked over to Bobby's empty wheel chair. Dean picked the overturned chair up, and set it the right way.

"Where is everyone Bobby?" Dean whispered.

Calleigh wiped away the stray tears from her face, and followed Dean. Dean went straight over to a fire place and started looking around for something. Calleigh looked around all of the books all over the place. She smiled as she remembered all of the fond memories she had of Bobby. After reminiscing for a moment, she walked over to Dean. He was looking at an old photograph. She looked at the picture too. She recognized Bobby and Cas from the photo.

"Is that where we are heading?" She asked.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we should get going." Dean said quietly.

They headed for the car.

X*X*X

They had gotten to Camp Chitaqua after dark had fallen. They parked the car, and hid it. They snuck onto the property, quietly, so they wouldn't get caught. They got to a chainlink fence. Calleigh pressed her back up against the fence, and looked around to keep an eye out.

"Oh, baby, no." Dean gasped.

She turned and saw the Impala, up on blocks, and looking not very well taken care of. She looked to make sure that no one would see them. When she turned back around, Dean was gone. She huffed, and looked at the Impala.

"Dean!" She hissed to him.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. He was going to get them caught, if he wasn't careful. She waited another moment, and looked for Dean again. He didn't see him. Where the hell was he? She took a deep breath, and then snuck through the fence.

"Dean?! Dean! Where are you?!" She hissed out as loud as she dared.

She got over to the Impala, but someone grabbed her arm, and spun her around. Standing in front of her was...Dean?

"Dean! Where were you? Are you trying to get us caught?" She asked.

Dean looked at her as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"Calleigh?" Dean asked.

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Of course it's me. Who else would would it be?! Now, we have to get going before we get caught." Calleigh told him.

Dean just looked at her. Suddenly, he grabbed her, and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised, to say the least. She pushed him away after a moment.

"What are you doing?! We don't have time for this!" She hissed at him.

His eyes suddenly became cold and harder. He grabbed her arm, roughly.

"What are you doing? Ouch, you're hurting me!" She told him.

"You need to come with me." He told her.

He dragged her to a cabin. Shoved her into the room. Hand cuffed to a wooden ladder was...Dean. He shut the door behind him. She looked from the Dean handcuffed, to the Dean standing, and the light inside her head went off.

"You're Future Dean, aren't you?" She asked.

He just looked at her, then went to search her Dean. This was weird to watch. Future Dean searched every where, and found all of her Dean's weapons that he had on him. When he finished, he turned to her.

"I need to search you for any weapons. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way, it's up to you." He told her.

Yeah, the easy way sounded more appealing to her. She gave a nod, and began taking out the weapons she had on her. She set them on the table, and held her arms out. He looked at her for a moment, the went to pat her down.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked him quietly.

"I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. Seeing you just dug up some old memories." He told her.

He finished, and stood in front of her. They looked at each other for a minute.

"Where am I? Am I here with you still? My future self, I mean." She said.

His posture became rigid.

"You left." He told her.

"Oh." She said quietly.

Why would she have left? What had happened to make her leave Dean and Sam? Did she get out because of Bobby?

Future Dean began working on a very big gun, and they waited until her Dean woke up.

Her Dean started stirring, and woke up. Her Dean looked at future Dean.

"What the Hell?" Her Dean said.

"I should be asking that, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here?" Future Dean said, pointing the gun at her Dean.

"Because you would only be hurting yourself." Her Dean said.

Calleigh was getting slightly worried.

"Very funny." Future Dean said, lowering the gun.

"Look man, I'm no shapeshifter, or demon, or anything." Her Dean said.

"I know, I did the drill when you were out. Silver, salt, Holy Water, nothing. You know what was funny, you had the same lock pick, box cutter, and switch blade that I carry. You want to explain that? Oh and the resemblance, while you're at it." Future Dean said.

"Zachariah." Her Dean said.

Future Dean looked at her, and stood up. He looked at her Dean again.

"Come again?" Future Dean said.

"I am you, from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked us from our bed, and threw us five years into the future." Her Dean said.

"Where is he? I want to talk to him." Future Dean said.

"I don't know." Her Dean said.

Future Dean looked at her. She held her hands up, shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head. Future Dean looked back at her Dean.

"Oh, you don't know?"

"No, I don't know. Look we just want to get back to our own freaking year, okay?" Her Dean said.

Future Dean squatted down, next to her Dean.

"Okay, if you're me, then tell me something only I would know." Future Dean said.

Calleigh bit her lip.

Her Dean looked at Calleigh, gave a little smirk. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to answer future Dean. His eyes lit up, and he looked at future Dean again.

"Rhonda Hurley. You were 18. She made us try on her panties. They were pink, and satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." Her Dean said.

Calleigh's mouth fell open in shock, and surprise._ What_ had he just said? Was he being serious? Future Dean gave a nod.

"Touche." Future Dean said.

Future Dean stood up, and walked back over to the table.

"So what, Zach zaps you two up here to see how bad it gets?" Future Dean asked.

"I guess. Croatoa virus, right? That's their end game?" Her Dean asked.

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as Hell. It turns people into monsters. It hit major cities about two years ago, the world really went to crap after that." Future Dean said.

"What about Sam?" Her Dean asked.

Calleigh looked at future Dean, to learn what happened to Sam.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it." Future Dean said.

What?

"You weren't with him?" Her Dean asked.

"No. No, me and Sam haven't talked, in, hell five years." Future Dean said.

They never reconcile. Was that why she left? Why would she leave Dean all alone? What had happened to them?

"We didn't try to find him?" Her Dean asked.

"We had other people to worry about." Future Dean said.

Future Dean started getting things together.

"Where are you going?" Her Dean asked.

"I got to run an errand." Future Dean said.

Future Dean made no move to uncuff her Dean.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Her Dean said.

"Yes, I've got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there, with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of the parent trap. So, yeah, you're going to stay locked down." Future Dean said.

"Okay, alright, fine, but you don't have to cuff me man." Her Dean said.

Future Dean walked over to Calleigh, and took her by the arm, leading her to the door.

"Come on, you don't trust yourself?" Her Dean asked.

"No. Absolutely not." Future Dean said.

Future Dean took Calleigh, and left. Calleigh sighed.

"You didn't have to be a dick to him." She told him.

He shook his head.

"Neither of you get it. This isn't 2009, it's 2014, everything is different than what you know. The people here will freak out if they see two of me." Future Dean told her.

"Fine, but you know yourself, do you really think that he will stay cuffed? He will find some way to get out." She said.

"He doesn't have anything to pick the lock with. I made sure of it." He told her.

She shook her head.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"I have to do something, and I need you somewhere out of the way. I would leave you with _him_, but I'm sure that you will help him out of the cuffs. So, I guess that you will have to stay with someone to keep an eye on you." He told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Dean, really? I don't need a babysitter, you know that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." She told him.

"Don't argue, just stay and don't make too much trouble." Future Dean told her.

"Whatever." She huffed.

He led her to another cabin. Dean knocked, then walked in.

"I need you to watch someone for me, while I'm out." Dean said.

Calleigh had stayed out on the porch, so she didn't know who Dean was talking to.

"What I'm a babysitter now?"

She knew that voice.

She entered the cabin.

"Cas?" Calleigh said.

Cas looked at her, and then looked at Dean.

"What is going on here?" Cas asked Dean.

"It's a long story. I can't explain right now, I need to go, would you just keep an eye on her?" Dean asked.

"Of course, Dean." Cas said.

"Thank you." Dean said.

Dean turned to Calleigh.

"Stay with Cas, do not leave. I will be back as soon as I can." Dean told her.

She nodded, and Dean left. Calleigh turned to look at Cas.

"You need a shave." She told him.

He laughed, and rubbed the scruff on his face.

"I don't know, I like it like this." He told her.

She smiled, and went over to give him a hug.

"It's nice to see someone that I know that hasn't become a dick. You seem more easy going, and relaxed." She said.

"I'm usually medicated." He said.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise at that.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Life. I'm not like I used to be Calleigh." He said.

"I see that. What happened to everyone? Dean didn't find Sam, I left, and Dean, well, Dean turned cold. Bobby is gone, and you self medicate." She said with a sigh.

"It's the apocalypse." He said, as if that explained everything.

"Maybe, but family doesn't just break apart like that!" She said.

"I'm sorry Calleigh." He told her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"For what?" She asked.

"Everything that has happened to you, what will happen to you, what you will go through. It's really not fair to you." He told her.

"What are you talking about? What happens Cas?" She asked.

Cas studied her for a moment. Before he could speak, there was a knock at the door.

"My group is here, we will talk later." Cas said.

She gave a nod, and went over to open the door. A group of five or six women walked in. What kind of group was this?

"Everyone, this is Calleigh. Dean brought her in last night. She will be observing today." Cas said, introducing her.

The women welcomed her warmly. This was definately going to be an interesting group. She almost lost it when she found out what kind of 'group' he was leading. She didn't care what future Dean had told her, there was no way she was going to sit in the room while Cas and the women had an orgy. Not happening.

She was still trying to process what Cas was going to do, when she saw Dean walk in. Had he already returned?

Excuse me, ladies, I think that I need to confer with our fearless leader for a bit. Why don't you go and get washed up for the orgy?" Cas told them.

Calleigh bit her lip, so she wouldn't roll her eyes. Dean just looked dumbfounded.

The women got to their feet, and headed for the door.

"You're all so beautiful." Cas told them as they left.

This time Calleigh did roll her eyes.

Cas stood, and stretched.

"What are you, a hippy?" Dean asked.

"I thought you got over trying to label me." Cas said.

Calleigh stood and walked over to them, as Cas turned and looked at Dean.

"Cas, we got to talk." Dean said.

"Whoa, strange." Cas said.

"What?" Dean said.

"You, are not you, not you now anyways." Cas said.

"No! Yes, I mean yes, exactly." Dean said.

"What year are you from?" Cas asked.

"2009." Dean said.

"Who did this to you?" Cas asked.

"Us." Calleigh told Cas.

"You're from 2009 too?" Cas asked.

She nodded.

"I thought you knew." Calleigh said.

Cas shook his head.

"Who did this to you? Was it Zachariah?" Cas asked.

"Yes."

Cas put a finger to his chin.

"Interesting." Cas said.

"Oh yeah, it's freaking fascinating. Okay, why don't you strap on your angel wings, and fly us back to our page on the calendar." Dean said.

Cas laughed.

"I wish I could just strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice." Cas said, laughing again.

"What are you stoned?" Dean asked.

Calleigh gave a nod.

"Generally, yes." Cas said.

Dean looked shocked.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked.

"Life." Cas said.

Dean looked at Calleigh, and she shook her head.

"I'm just as surprised as you." She said.

They heard a vehicle pull in. They went out onto the porch to see who it was. Future Dean was back. He got out of his car, and opened a beer. He cheers with another guy, and the guy started walking away. Dean took a drink of his beer, and then set the can down. Calleigh and her Dean walked off of the porch and headed for future Dean. Future Dean raised his gun and her Dean tried stopping what they both knew was about to happen. Future Dean shot the man, point blank, with out flinching, or blinking an eye. Calleigh gasped. The other men that had gone with future Dean were all staring at her Dean, in confusion. Future Dean looked and saw them standing there.

"Damn it." Future Dean muttered.

He looked at his men.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Me and him, is a really messed up situation we got going, but believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then we all have work to do." Future Dean said.

Future Dean turned to look at them. He looked mad. This was not going to be good. Future Dean roughly brough Dean back into the cabin, pushing him through the door.

"What the hell was that?" Future Dean asked.

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood." Her Dean said.

"We were in a quarunteen zone, got ambushed by some Croats on the way out." Future Dean said.

They looked lost.

"Croats, Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager." Future Dean said.

"How do you know?" Calleigh asked.

"Because after a few years of this, I know. Started seeing symptoms about a half hour ago. It wasn't going to be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news." Future Dean said.

"Troubling a good man? You just blew him away in front of your own people, Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?" Her Dean asked.

"It's 2014, plugging some Croat is called common place. Trading words with my own freaking clone, that might have freaked them out a little." Future Dean said.

"Okay, look..." Her Dean said.

"No, you look, this isn't your time, it's mine. You don't make the decisions around here, I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in." Future Dean said.

"Alright man, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to mess you, me,or us, up here." Her Dean said.

Future Dean went over to the counter and poured three drinks.

"I know." Future Dean said.

Future Dean brought the glasses over to the table, where Calleigh and her Dean were standing. They all took a drink from their glass.

"So, what was the mission, anyway?" Calleigh asked.

Future Dean set his glass down. He took a gun out of his duffle.

"The Colt?" Her Dean asked.

"The Colt." Future Dean said.

"Where was it?" Her Dean asked.

"Everywhere. They have been moving it around. It took me five years, but, I finally got it. And tonight, tonight I'm going to kill the Devil." Future Dean said.

He put the gun down on the table, and finished the rest of his drink. Calleigh and her Dean looked at each other, and then back at future Dean. They finished their drinks too.

X*X*X

A little while later, it was Future Dean, Cas, Calleigh, her Dean, and a woman named Reesa. Reesa had an attitude. Apparently she was mad at future Dean for cheating on her. Calleigh bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. No matter what year it was, Dean was still Dean, when it came to women. Reesa wanted to know how they were supposed to find the Devil. Future Dean told them that he got the information out of a demon that was very close to Lucifer. Reesa wasn't sure that the information was too correct, but Cas told her that Dean had his ways of getting good information from uncooperative sources. Dean was torturing again. Her heart went out to him.

Dean showed them on a map, where Lucifer was located. Apparently the place was crawling with Croats, a hot spot, and Future Dean wanted to go right through the front door. Cas didn't like the plan, but was going to go along anyways. Cas didn't know why Future Dean was bringing Her Dean. If anything were to happen to her Dean, then Future Dean wouldn't exist anymore. Future Dean didn't care, he told Cas that he was coming with them. Cas dropped it, and went to round up the grunts. Future Dean told him that everyone was to be ready, and on the road by midnight.

When everyone left, her Dean asked future Dean why he was taking him, and future Dean said that everything would be okay, that Zach was looking after them. Her Dean wanted to know everything that was going on. Future Dean agreed. Future Dean wanted them to see Sam. They looked at each other in confusion. Apparently, Sam wasn't dead, he had said yes to Lucifer. He wanted them to see how bad it got, so that they could do things differently. Future Dean told her Dean to say yes when they got back to 2009. Future Dean said that if he could do it differently, then he would, but there was nothing he could do, the angels weren't around anymore, and no matter how loudly he yelled yes, they didn't answer him. He knew, however, that her Dean wouldn't say yes, because _he_ didn't say yes.

X*X*X

Calleigh was told that she would be riding with Future Dean, while her Dean would be riding with Cas. She got into the front of Dean's car, and he got behind the wheel. Neither said anything until after they were on the road for a while.

"Why'd I leave?" She asked him quietly.

"Excuse me?" Dean said.

"Why did my future self leave you? I mean, what could have happened that could have made me leave? Why didn't I stay with you, and help? If we didn't go and find Sam, why did I leave?" She asked.

Dean shook his head.

"It's history. You left and I went on." He told her.

"It's not history to me! It's not happened yet. Family doesn't desert each other, and that's what it's sounding like to me, that I deserted you when you needed me the most." She said.

He studied her for a minute, then exhaled loudly. He looked like he was thinking about something. A moment later, he took her hand in his.

"Calleigh, I'm not angry at you for leaving, you had your reasons, and I understood why you left. Just because I understand though, doesn't mean that I like it. I hated the day that you left. It was the day that everything went into the crapper for me." He told her.

She shook her head, as tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I don't know what would make me decided to leave you. Did I ever tell you why I left?" She asked.

"Calleigh it doesn't matter." He told her.

"Yes it does Dean. It matters to me. How could I do that to you after everything that you have done for me?" She asked.

"Calleigh, stop, now, please. You're only going to drive yourself crazy thinking about it." Dean told her.

She sighed.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about that, then let's talk about why you kissed me." She told him.

"I hadn't seen you in five years, I missed you." He said.

She shook her head.

"You missed me? That's your excuse? I don't think so. You hug someone that you haven't seen in years, not kiss them the way that you kissed me." She said.

He exhaled loudly, and shook his head.

"Dean, please! What is going on?" She demanded.

"When I saw you, I thought that you had come back to me. You don't understand how much I've missed you Calleigh. Do you remember when you first joined us?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"We fought all the time, about everything. I didn't that you should have come with us. Then something changed. We started to get along, and we became close over the years." He said.

"I remember. You, Sam, and Bobby are the only family that I have left. My mother and father are both dead. That's why I don't understand why I would just leave you alone, to fight Lucifer alone. Whether he was Sam, or not." She said.

He looked over at her. She was trying to keep the tears from spilling over. Why wouldn't he tell her what had happened? Did she do something so bad that she could never return from it?

"Why did I leave Dean? What happened? Where did I go? What did I do?" She asked him, pleading with him to tell her.

"Calleigh, I can't...I don't want to dredge up memories that have been buried for years." He told her quietly.

She nodded, and then took his hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry Dean." She whispered to him.

He didn't say anything, he just returned his attention to the road. They drove in silence the rest of the way.

X*X*X

It was daylight by the time that they reached their destination. The group had gathered out of the way, but close enough to still see the building that Lucifer was shacked up in. Future Dean said that everyone but Calleigh, and her Dean, would go through the front, while the three of them would enter from the back. Her Dean asked if he could speak to future Dean, alone. Future Dean led her Dean away, to talk. She split her attention between the two Deans, to the building that they were about to raid. She looked back at Dean. Her Dean seemed not to like what future Dean was saying. Calleigh frowned. She felt like something was about to go wrong. She hated that feeling. She returned her attention to the building. It looked foreboading. She looked over at Cas. He was checking his weapon over one last time, and stealing glances at the red brick building. Moments later, future Dean returned, but without her Dean. She knitted her eyebrows in worry. Where is he?

Dean told everyone to get ready. Dean counted to three, and they just took off. Dean grabbed her by the arm.

"Where is Dean?" She asked.

"He's around, I'm sure that he will be with us soon, now we have to go. We need to find Sam." He told her.

His hand slid down to hers. He grabbed her hand in his. She looked at him, and then he led her around to the back of the building. They came to a beautiful garden, with roses all around. The garden was beautiful, and looked upkept, it was a stark contrast to what she'd seen since she'd gotten there. A man in white was standing with his back to them, smelling the roses. Dean pulled the Colt out of his waistband, and pointed it at the man's back. The man must have realised that they were there, because he stood straight up, and then slowly turned around. Calleigh's heart skipped a beat when she saw Sam's smiling face. She'd know Sam had said yes, but it was still shocking to see it with her own eyes.

"Dean, and...Calleigh. How nice of you to stop by." Sam said.

"Cut the crap Lucifer. This ends. Now." Dean said.

Dean cocked the gun, ready to fire. Sam just smiled.

"I don't think so Dean." Sam said.

Lucifer held his hand up, and the gun flew out of Dean's hand. It fell yards away from him, to Satan's feet. Before anyone could make a move, Lucifer was right infront of Dean. Lucifer knocked Dean to the ground, and Calleigh cried out. Dean was pinned to the ground by an unseen force. Lucifer looked at Calleigh, and she moved back away from him, slowly.

"Don't go too far sweet little Calleigh, we have much we must talk about." He told her.

She didn't like the sound of that. Lucifer turned his back to her, and faced Dean. Lucifer put his foot to Dean's throat, as a bolt of lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. She felt someone grab her arm. She jumped slightly, and looked. Her Dean had found her. She looked back at future Dean. Just as she looked, she heard a gut wrenching crushing of future Dean's neck. She gasped, and her hands went to her mouth. Dean was dead. Gone.

Lucifer looked up, paused for only a moment, then turned around to face them.

"Oh, hello Dean. Aren't you a surprise. I didn't realise that Calleigh had brought with her." Lucifer said.

The lightning flashed again, and they both flinched. Lucifer was gone.

"You two have come a long way to see this, haven't you?" Lucifer said.

They spun around, and stumbled back a couple of steps.

"Well, go ahead. Kill us." Dean told him.

Calleigh looked at him in shock and slight horror. He wasn't serious? Was he?

"Kill you?" Lucifer asked.

Lucifer looked over at Future Dean's lifeless body.

"Don't you think that would be a little redundant?" Lucifer asked.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. Lucifer sighed.

"I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this shape, but it had to be your brother. It had to be." Lucifer said, as he walked over to them.

Lucifer went to put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean took a step back. Lucifer put his hand back down.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Dean. Neither do you Calleigh. What do you think I'm going to do?" Lucifer asked.

Lucifer walked by them.

"Oh, I don't know, deep fry the planet?" Dean asked.

Lucifer turned to look at them.

"Why would I destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful, in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handy work of GOD." Lucifer said.

Lucifer looked at Calleigh and gave a small smile.

"Have you heard the story of how I fell from Grace?" Lucifer asked.

He still had his eyes locked on hers.

"Oh good GOD, you're not going to tell us a bedtime story are you? My sstomachs all out of bile." Dean said.

Lucifer turned his attention back to Dean.

"Do you why GOD cast me down? Because I loved him, more than anything. Then he created you. The little hairless apes, and then he asked all of us to bow down before you. You, more than him. I said, 'Father, I can't'. I said, 'These human beings were flawed. Murderous.', and for that GOD had Michael cast me into Hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right? Look at what 6 billion of you did to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it." Lucifer said.

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy for the Devil crap. I know what you are." Dean said.

"What am I?" Lucifer asked.

"The same thing only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my entire life. An ugly, evil, belly to the ground, supernatural, piece of crap. The only difference between them and you, is the size of your ego." Dean said.

Lucifer smiled.

"I like you Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. I'm sure if Calleigh stayed with you, she would be just like you. You rubbed off on her more than you know. However, she didn't stay with you, she decided to come with me. Would you like to see what she became after she left?" Lucifer asked.

"What?" Calleigh gasped.

Lucifer smiled at her. He snapped his fingers, and out of the shadows a woman walked up to them. She got to Lucifer, and put her hand on his shoulder. Lucifer looked at her, and she smiled at him. She then leaned in and kissed Lucifer. Calleigh gasped. It was her future self. She'd left Dean, to be with Sam, eventhough Sam had said yes to Lucifer, and she had stayed with him. Future Calleigh looked back at them. She smiled as her eyes went completely white. Now Calleigh felt sick. She turned into a demon.

"She is powerful, way more powerful that Lilith ever was. She is perfect. It took a while to get her like this, but if I must say, it was well worth it. Now, we must leave, but we will meet again, soon." Lucifer said to them.

They turned to leave.

"You better kill us now!" Calleigh yelled to them.

They stopped, and turned to face them.

"Pardon?" Lucifer said.

"You better kill us now. Or I swear, we will find a way to kill you, and we won't stop." Calleigh said.

"I know you won't. I know Dean won't say yes to Michael either, and I know that neither of you will kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here, whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up here, and I win. So I win." Lucifer said.

"You're wrong." Calleigh told him, as a tear slid down her cheek.

Lucifer smiled.

"I'll see you soon Calleigh. I'll see you in five years Dean." Lucifer said.

Lightning flashed and they were gone. Calleigh looked at Dean as the tears fell. She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her in his arms. They turned around, and saw Zachariah standing in front of them. Zach put two fingers to each of their foreheads.

They were suddenly in their motel room, as if they hadn't left at all.

"Well, if it isn't the ghost of christmas, screw you." Dean said.

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it right? You saw what happens. You're the only person that can prove the Devil wrong. Just say yes." Zach said.

"How do I know this isn't just one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus pocus?" Dean asked.

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike, before Lucifer can get to Sam, before billions die." Zach said.

Dean looked torn. He stepped out of Calleigh's embrace, and walked past Zach. He looked ready to agree to what Zach had said. He couldn't! She needed to get him away from Zach, so she could talk some sense into him, and then they needed to go and find Sam. There had to be some way to stop the future from happening.

Dean took a deep breath.

"Nah." Dean said.

Dean turned to face Zach and Calleigh once more. She was relieved to hear that word come from his mouth and not the other one she'd thought that he was going to say.

"Nah? You're telling me that you haven't learned your lesson?" Zach said.

Calleigh walked over to Dean.

"Oh we learned a lesson, all right, just not the one you wanted to teach." Calleigh told the angel.

"Well, I will just have to teach it again, because I've got you both now, and I'm never letting you..."

They suddenly found themselves standing on the side of the road. They looked around, and saw Castiel standing there.

"That's pretty nice timing Cas." Dean told him.

"We had an appointment." Cas said.

Calleigh laughed, and hugged him. He was rigid and didn't hug her back, but she didn't care. Dean put his hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Don't ever change." Dean told him.

Calleigh laughed again, and steppped away from Cas.

"How did Zachariah find you?" Cas asked.

Dean shook his head.

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah Witnesses from now on, okay?" Dean said.

Calleigh rolled her eyes, and held back a laugh. Dean got his cell phone out, and started dialing.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked.

"Something that I should have done in the first place." Dean said.

He locked eyes with Calleigh. She gave a small smile, and a nod. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was calling Sam.

X*X*X

Calleigh woke up when Dean stopped the car. She blinked several times, trying to adjust her vision to the sun. She stretched and looked over at Dean.

"Are we there?" She asked groggily.

Dean gave a nod.

She sat up.

"I'm awake." She said.

He laughed. She just rolled her eyes.

She opened the door, and got out. She stretched, and gave yawn. Dean got out too, and walked over to her side of the car.

"How long should he be before he gets here?" She asked.

"He should be here shortly." He told her.

She gave a nod.

"Good. We should have called him sooner. I guess it better late than never." She said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you didn't call him either." He said.

She frowned.

"Hey, if you had caught me trying to get ahold of him, I would never hear the end of it from you. Besides, I was mad at him too, it was the second time that he chose her over me." She told him.

Dean gave a small smile.

"Nah, you're right." He mumbled.

She chose to not comment on that, although she was dying to. She suddenly saw a car pull in behind them. Both her and Dean looked. It was Sam. Calleigh took a deep breath, and then exhaled loudly.

"Here we go." She mumbled.

Sam parked and got out of his car. Dean and Calleigh started walking towards him.

"Sam." Dean said.

"Hey Sam." Calleigh said quietly, and smiled up at him.

Sam gave a nod.

Dean took out the demon blade, and held it up. Dean paused for a moment, and then handed it to Sam.

"You're serious, you want back in, you'll need this. I'm sure that you're rusty." Dean told him.

Sam took the blade from Dean.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know, whatever I need to be, but I was wrong." Dean said.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

Dean glanced at Calleigh, then looked back at Sam.

"Long story. The point is, the three of us are each other's achille's heel. Maybe they will find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know that we are all we've got. More than that, we keep each other human." Dean told him

"Thank you. Both of you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down." Sam said.

"Oh I know you won't. You are the second best hunter on the planet." Dean said.

Calleigh rolled her eyes, but let that one go by too.

Sam gave a small smile.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We make our own future." Calleigh said.

"I guess we have no choice." Sam said.

Calleigh smiled.

She hugged Sam.

"Welcome back Sam." She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Calleigh." He said.

They pulled out of the hug.

"We should get going, we have a devil to kill." Dean said.

"Is that all?" Calleigh asked sarcastically.

"Isn't that enough?" Sam asked.

She laughed.

"Yes, yes it is. Way more than enough." Calleigh said.

Sam got back into his car, and they got back into the Impala. They drove off, and headed down the road.


End file.
